While clips having a "Christmas tree" configuration are well known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,585; 2,055,427, 2,086,288; 2,198,186; 2,258,742; 2,332,852 and 3,059,299, the ability of such clips to retain a resilient element upon the occurence of relatively heavy impact loads is limited. The principle source of failure is the interface between the clip and the member being retained.